Episode 130: It's a Pandora Box of Countries! - Second Part
The ninth episode of Hetalia: The World Twinkle (one hundred twenty-ninth overall) was aired on September 4, 2015. It adapts the second half of the comic It's a Pandora Box of Countries from the sixth published manga volume. Plot Summary Previously on Hetalia... Sealand summarizes the previous episode, explaining that he and his fellow micronations are on their way across the world to meet new friends. However, unbeknownst to the group, a mysterious person is tailing them out of sight. At Hutt River's House The micronations' next stop is at the house of someone that they would like as their role model. As they walk up to the house, Wy notices a luxury car pulling up behind them, high-quality buildings, and even a bilby. She figures out that they're in Australia, and quickly announces to the others that she's leaving. But before she can escape, Hutt River appears, telling Wy that if she's leaving so soon she should at least greet her superiors. Sealand is excited at Hutt River's arrival, while Molossia angrily tells him to stop acting so pompous. Sealand asks Hutt River if he would like to be friends with the group, to which Hutt River replies that he cannot talk to them unless they have a Rolls-Royce. However, he decides to keep the request "pending". From behind a tree, the shadowy figure laughs evilly and says that "they won't be laughing for long". At Niko-Niko's House They continue their journey in Japan, and arrive at the house of Niko Niko, another micronation. However, upon arriving at his house, they find a sign that says Niko Niko has relinquished micronation status and returned to being a regular Japanese citizen, which makes Sealand start to cry. Ladonia Behind them, Ladonia appears, telling them that they have no idea how a country should be. He boasts that unlike their group, he's a conventional country, is well-liked by other countries and even fought with Sweden once. Seborga recognizes the boy as the mysterious person who was following them the whole day, flustering him. He chooses to ignore the others and talks to Sealand, bragging that only he is powerful enough to unite micronations. The two start bragging about their accolades and achievements while the others look on. Molossia, sitting next to a laptop, comments that the computer has been making strange noises for a while and turns the power off. Meanwhile, Ladonia, announcing that he's now in charge of the group, is cut off when he suddenly vanishes. It turns out that he's trapped in the laptop that Molossia turned off, and is actually an online nation. Picking up the laptop, Sealand asks Ladonia for his name, why he's in the computer, and if Ladonia would like to be friends with the group. In the end, all the other micronations have joined the group, and Sealand vows for the team to rally to join the United Nations. They all cheer in unison as the story closes. Character Appearances *Sealand *Wy *Hutt River *Molossia *Seborga *Niko Niko Republic *Ladonia *Sweden *France (non-speaking) *Kugelmugel (non-speaking) Voice Cast *Sealand: Ai Orikasa *Wy: Mikako Komatsu *Hutt River: Masatomo Nakazawa *Molossia: Kaito Ishikawa *Seborga: Hiroshi Okamoto *Niko Niko: Yūsuke Suda *Ladonia: Daiki Namashita *Sweden: Keikou Sakai *Narrator: Yuki Kaida Trivia *A picture of France (the "Magical Strike Fairy") is found on the back of Ladonia's laptop; however, this detail is not shown in the manga. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes